Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)
22 Hopkins Avenue Jersey City, New Jersey |Baptism = Lutheran Trinity Lutheran Church Jersey City, New Jersey |Emigration = |Siblings = Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921- ) Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) |Death = Andover Nursing Center 1 O'Brien Lane Andover, New Jersey |Burial = Restland Memorial Park East Hanover, New Jersey |Father = Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) |Mother = Maria Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) |Spouse = Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) |Marriage = Trinity Lutheran Church Jersey City, New Jersey |Children = |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) was writer as a teenager for the Jersey Journal. She then worked as an Avon representative and later was a housewife. She would die from complications from Alzheimer's disease. (b. January 03, 1915, 22 Hopkins Avenue, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey, USA - d. Monday, November 16, 1998, Andover Nursing Center, 1 O'Brien Lane, Andover, Sussex County, New Jersey, USA) Social Security Number 147247860. Parents *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) *Maria Elizabeth Winblad II (1895-1987) Siblings *Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009) *Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) Marriage Naida married Burnett Peter Van Deusen (1913-1993) on Saturday, October 26, 1935 at Trinity Lutheran Church, Jersey City, Hudson County, New Jersey. The witnesses were: Sidney R. Thompson, of 181 Cartaret Avenue, Jersey City and Ruth Edith Backe of 310 Chapel Avenue, Jersey City. The ceremony was officiated by J. Preuss. Chicago, Illinois In 1929 Naida with her sister, Selma and her uncle, Otto, and her mother, traveled by car from Jersey City, New Jersey to Chicago, Illinois to visit Leif Jensen (1886-1955) and Osborne Theomun Olsen (1883-1971). From there they traveled to Lake Geneva, Wisconsin to visit Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) and Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930). Lena was the sister of Otto and Maria's mother. Jersey Journal Naida wrote several stories and poems that were published in the Jersey Journal. The following poem was published on May 07, 1932: "Mother Mine: The trees, the flowers, the gorgeous sun. Are joining together with me to make this day a most joyous one. For the friend who is dearest to me. Yes, she is dearest to me by far. She has devoted her life to my teaching, and I am trying to live up to this wonderful star. But in vain am I reaching. I'm speaking of mother and asking God's blessing. On her whom I love so true, let each daughter and son make this pledge as one. And life will be richer for you." Her writings appear in the Jersey Journal on the following occasions: December 15, 1929, "Happiness"; January 14, 1930, "The Queer Sandlewood Box"; February 11, 1930, "Junior Yell"; March 08, 1930, "Westward Bound, Part I" which is about her 1929 trip to Chicago; March 15, 1930, "Westward Bound, Part II"; March 22, 1930, "Westward Bound, Part III"; April 26, 1930, "College Days" which won a prize; October 17, 1931 "All Thing Beautiful" in which she reprinted R.L. Stevenson's poem; January 16, 1932, "Friendship"; March 12, 1932, "My Friends"; April 23, 1932 "Tomorrow Never Comes"; May 07, 1932, "Mother Mine". College Days *The words "fire fire!" rang through the Westly College for girls. Anne Dillon and Ada Kohlman, roommates, jumped quickly from their beds. "The first fire we have had since the college was built," whispered Anne and Ada nodded in assent. Footsteps rushing down the corridor made the girls hustle and leave their rooms. ... (Source: Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) in the Jersey Journal of Jersey City, New Jersey on April 26, 1930) Westward Bound Westward Bound by Naida Freudenberg, 9 Claremont Avenue, Jersey City, New Jersey. Part I *Naida Freudenberg; March 08, 1930; Jersey Journal. Editor's Note: We are introducing you today the first part of a serial, written by Naida Freudenberg. Naida has spent a great deal of time on this, and as it is a true story of her trip West, ought to hold a great deal of interest for Juniors. Write me how you like it. It seems longer although it was only yesterday that Betty was back in Jersey City. On a clear, crisp Autumn day she was wending her way, by auto, through the hills of Pennsylvania with Mr. and Mrs. Harding and their daughter, Sally. ... Part II *Naida Freudenberg; March 15, 1930; Jersey Journal. The driver stood up and said as they drove past, "drop in and see me when you are homeward bound." ... Part III *Naida Freudenberg; March 22, 1930; Jersey Journal. The two girls watched the surrounding scenery. There were many signs around proclaiming the fact that "Crystal Lake, just ahead." Two miles to "Dark Caverns." ... Mother Mine *Naida Freudenberg; May 07, 1932; Jersey Journal. The trees, the flowers, the gorgeous sun. Are joining together with me to make this day a most joyous one. For the friend who is dearest to me. Yes, she is dearest to me by far. She has devoted her life to my teaching, and I am trying to live up to this wonderful star. But in vain am I reaching. I'm speaking of mother and asking God's blessing. On her whom I love so true, let each daughter and son make this pledge as one. And life will be richer for you. Death She died from complications from Alzheimer's disease. Obituary Naida VanDeusen, 83, saleswoman with Avon. Services for Mrs. Naida VanDeusen, 83, of Andover will be held at 11 a.m. tomorrow in the Farmer Funeral Home, 45 Roseland Avenue, Roseland. Mrs Van Deusen, who died Monday in the Andover Nursing Home, was a saleswomen for Avon for 20 years before retiring in 1959. Previously, she had worked for Woolworth, Jersey City for 5 years. Mrs. Van Deusen was a member of Helping Hands and the choir at the Holy Trinity Lutheran Church, North Caldwell. She also was a member of Glad Tjeneste at the Trinity Lutheran Church, Jersey City. Born in Jersey City, she lived in Fairfield and Montville before moving to Andover five years ago. Surviving are three daughters, Mrs. N. Lynn Bode, Mrs Joan E. Schwendel and Mrs. S. Penny Linson; a sister, Mrs. Sally Norton; 11 grandchildren and 11 great-grandchildren. Memories of Naida Muriel Freudenberg She wrote in 1987: My first job was in Woolworth's, Journal Square. It lasted 2 days at Christmas time. people were demanding and I was always sensitive in those days. I worked for my father, then a real job with Mackel Service, Journal Square. Later Avon for 16 years. favorite place growing up was spending 2 weeks with my Aunt Ada Augusta Freudenberg (1884-1957) and uncle Ralph at their Summer place at Matavan Beach, New Jersey. first time I was away from home was when my uncle Ralph picked me up and took me to their shore place at Matavan Beach. Memories about Naida Muriel Freudenberg *Mark Andrew Dahl (1970) wrote on November 3, 2004: " My grandfather and my grandmother (Naida Muriel Freudenberg) were famous in the family for playing card games and viewing slide shows. He was quite the photographer and had an extensive slide library of the family which is now in possession of his three daughters. Grandpa had a heart attack at my cousin Tracey Schwendels wedding. He had been taking care of my Grandmother who suffered from Alzheimers. Grandma (Naida) was a quiet woman who had a terrific laugh and the sweetest smile. When I was younger, I never saw her out of a tea length skirt, two inch heels, hair painstakingly rolled curled set and sprayed. Her house in NJ was a showroom for all the travels she and Grandfather went on. She would rotate all the decorations in the house." See also *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)/Notes *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)/Images *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)/Timeline *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)/Ancestors External links *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) at Wikidata *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) at Findagrave *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) at Google Pages *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) at Flickr *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) at Facebook *Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998) at Geni.com Writings Image:Freudenberg-Naida 1930 PrizeStory 01.GIF|1930 Image:Freudenberg-Naida 1930 Sandlewood 01.GIF|1930 Image:Freudenberg-Naida 1930 WestwardBound.GIF|1930 Image:Freudenberg-Naida 1932 MotherMine.GIF|1932 Image:Freudenberg-NaidaMuriel 1932May7 Mother Mine.png|1932 Mother Mine Ancestors Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Naida Muriel Freudenberg (1915-1998)